Itachi's Story
by captainwhiteshadow
Summary: Naruto/Sailor Moon x-over. SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA! Itachi has to kill his family. Read about what happened and about his two friends, Ami Mizuno and Rei Hino, who were always there for him.
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

The day was still very early. The sun had just started to rise. Sitting upon the branch of a tall oak tree, Itachi Uchiha watched the sun rise. His dark Akatsuki cloak swayed slightly in the morning breeze. This sunrise...it reminded him of the day he left Konoha for good. He thought back to a time when he wasn't considered an s-class criminal from Konoha. When he wasn't part of an insane, s-class criminal organization called Akatsuki.

His friends and family, he killed them all. Why did he do it? Because of the sinister plans that the Uchiha clan was cooking up...

_--Flashback--_

" Itachi... " Fugaku, Itachi's father, said as he approached the young Uchiha prodigy, " I have a top secret mission for you. "

Itachi was reading a book that his friend, Ami Mizuno, had let him borrow the other day. He lifted his onyx-colored eyes from the book and directed them to his father, showing that he was paying attention.

Fugaku spoke again. " I want you to be a spy for the Uchiha clan. Your mission is to find out any information regarding the village. Their weaknesses, strengths, population of the village, anything of the sort. "

" May I ask why you would want this? " Itachi asked.

Fugaku's eyes grew colder as he spoke. " Because, my child, the Uchiha clan will get revenge on Konoha. We will destroy those traitors! How dare they look down upon our great and powerful clan?! They treat us like dogs, watching our every move and keeping us in the dark. We'll show them the true power of the Uchiha clan! "

Itachi was shocked by this. He loved Konoha. He honestly hated conflict. He had many friends there also. What was he supposed to do?

The next day, Itachi went to the Hokage's office, feeling the guilt of being a spy. He had confessed to the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, about the events that had occurred last night. Sarutobi was shocked to hear this. He spoke to the Elders and Danzou about this. They had all agreed on one thing. This had to be stopped. He asked Itachi to become a double agent working for Konoha and find out more information on this rebellion. Itachi agreed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_--End Flashback--_

" Hey, Itachi! " Kisame's voice called from below. " We have a new mission! Get down here! "

Itachi immediately warped down in front of Kisame, nearly making him fall back in surprise.

" Geez! " Kisame shouted. " Quit doing that! It scares that crap outta me! "

Itachi stared at him with cold, dark eyes. " So, what's our mission? "

" Pein has asked us to go to Konoha to search for the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, " Kisame replied.

Itachi was mildly interested, although he wouldn't show it.

" You're from Konoha, aren't you? " Kisame asked.

" Yes, " Itachi replied.

" Heh, excited about seeing your home again? " Kisame asked with a smirk.

Itachi hesitated for a moment, then replied. " I've cut all bonds with that village. It means nothing to me now. "

This wasn't entirely true. Itachi would check up on Konoha's status every now and then. He had recently got word of the death of the Third Hokage. This troubled him since he had 'certain business' with the Konoha leaders involving the Third.

Kisame rubbed his nose. " Alright, whatever you say. We leave in one hour though, so hurry up! " With that, Kisame left.

Itachi stood there for a moment. " _Konoha... _" he thought to himself, " _I'll finally see everyone again. But what would Rei think? After four years...would she even remember me? _"

He thought back to his childhood friend, Rei Hino. She was one of the few people, along with Ami Mizuno, and Shisui Uchiha, who actually wanted to be his friend. Shisui Uchiha...his closest friend. Itachi knew he would never be part of such an evil plan...would he? Itachi thought back to another memory before the Uchiha massacre.

_--Flashback--_

" Itachi! " Rei shouted as she ran up to the older boy and gave him a hug. " Where were you? I've been looking for you all day. "

Itachi blushed slightly at the younger girl's touch. She was one year younger than him, himself being 13 at the time. He had loved her as more than a friend for quite some time now, but never told her. It's not that he was shy, it was because he was too wrapped up in other things in his daily life that even if she did feel the same, he just wouldn't have the time to be in a relationship.

Itachi returned the hug and replied. " Sorry, I was...busy. "

Rei let go of him and look up at him. " Busy with what? "

" I just got back from the Hokage's office, " Itachi said.

" Oh? What were you doing there? " Rei asked.

" I was...it's personal business. Sorry, " Itachi said.

Rei nodded and decided to drop it. " Okay then. Hey, Ami and I were going to go down by the lake to go swimming. Wanna come? "

Itachi thought about it for a moment. He really wanted to, but he had things he need to do. " Sorry, I can't. I have things I need to do. "

Rei frowned. " You're always busy with something. But, whatever, I'll see you later then. Bye! " With that, she ran off to meet up with Ami.

Itachi stared after her. " Rei...I'm sorry I neglect you all the time... "

Later that day, Itachi was called back to the Hokage's office. Sarutobi, Danzou, and the village Elders stood before him with grave looks on their faces.

" Itachi, " Sarutobi started, " we've thought of this rebellion all day. If this continues, it will cause great problems. The village will become weakened from the attack and it will leave us open for an enemy attack. It would eventually lead to a fourth Great Ninja War. "

Itachi thought back to when he was only four years old. He had seen the death and destruction caused by the third Great Ninja War. This is what caused him to hate all conflict.

" So...what are you saying? " Itachi asked.

Danzou spoke up. " We need you to...take care of this problem. "

" Take care if it? " Itachi was confused.

" Yes, " one of the village Elders said. " What we're trying to say is...you must destroy the Uchiha clan to protect the village from certain death...and to stop history from repeating itself. "

Itachi's eyes went wide. They wanted him to...kill his own family?

" But...what your asking me is--! "

" It's for the sake of the village! " Danzou interrupted Itachi. " It's either your family, or countless innocent men, women, and children will die. "

Itachi looked to Sarutobi as if to say ' You can't be serious! ' Sarutobi just looked away in shame. He couldn't believe this was happening either. But it had to be done.

Itachi had left the building in a hurry. He had to get away from them. He went to the only place he could think of to sit and think about the situation in peace: the lake.

When Itachi got to the lake, he sat upon the water's edge to think. Suddenly, he felt a slender hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head to see Rei and Ami standing there with worried looks on their faces.

" Rei, Ami, what are you guys doing here? " Itachi asked, surprised to see that his friends were still here.

" We were just about to leave when we saw you appear, " Ami replied.

" Itachi... " Rei said with a concerned look on her face. " What's wrong? You look troubled. "

Itachi turned away. " I-it's nothing, " he lied. " I'm fine. "

Rei knelt down beside him. " No you're not! Tell me the truth and quit shutting me out! I want to help you, you're my friend. "

Itachi couldn't look her in the eyes. What was he supposed to tell her? That he was ordered to slaughter his entire clan? What would she think of him? But...she's right, he has kept her in the dark about a lot of things lately. He doesn't really like to open up to anyone, not even her. No, especially not her. If she only knew the plans his clan had made. Would she hate him, too? Well, he couldn't lie to her anymore. He couldn't keep her in the dark forever. Here goes nothing.

" Rei...Ami...I've been ordered by the Konoha council...to kill my entire clan. "

The two girls gasped.

" What? But why? " Rei asked.

" It's because... " Itachi hesitated a moment before continuing, " the Uchiha clan is planning a rebellion against Konoha. If I don't put an end to it, many innocent people will die and it would eventually lead to another Great Ninja War. "

" But, the Uchiha clan always got along with the rest of Konoha, " Ami said. " Why would they do such a thing? "

" Apparently, they want revenge for being looked down upon by the other clans. Fugaku said that we were a great and powerful clan who deserved more respect, so he decided to round up the whole clan to start a rebellion against Konoha, " Itachi said.

" Oh kami... " Rei said. " I'm so sorry Itachi! " She wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

Itachi closed his eyes and savored her aromatic scent. She always smelled like rose incenses. Probably from the incenses she burned at her grandfather's shrine. She worked as a miko there. She mostly did fire readings and fortunes. She also had this strange power to predict things before they happened. She was always right, too. She was also a very skilled chuunin that specialized in fire techniques.

Ami knelt down and sat next to Itachi also. " Hey, is there anything we can do to help you feel better? "

Itachi opened his eyes. " I...don't know. I'm so confused right now. Kill my family...or let hundreds, no, thousands of innocents die? "

Rei looked him in the eyes and said, " What ever your choice, I'll always stand by your side. "

" Me too. We're friends, right? " Ami asked.

Itachi looked at the two girls. They truly were the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for. He just hoped that Shisui was still sane enough not to be part of this rebellion. His best friend, he wouldn't betray Itachi, would he?

Itachi sighed. " I know what I have to do. I can't let the people of Konoha suffer. I will...kill my entire clan. "

Itachi, although trained not to ever show emotion, felt a trickle of water fall from his eye. He brought a hand up to it and felt it. He was...crying? But, he couldn't remember the last time he cried.

Rei saw this and hugged him tighter. " Oh Itachi. "


	2. Suicide Note

_--End Flashback--_

An hour later, Itachi and Kisame set out for Konoha. It would take about two days to reach their destination from their current hideout. They zoomed through the woods, jumping off branches and rushing past leaves. They killed a few ninja that tried to stop them along the way. This was the life of an Akatsuki member. Go on dangerous missions, kill ninjas from other countries, and try to find the nine tailed beasts and their hosts, if they had any.

Why was Akatsuki looking for a tailed beasts? To gain an unstoppable power. They wanted to create an unstoppable clan and rule the world. Akatsuki wanted to cause more war upon the land, and by doing so, getting money. They need enough money to hire the finest ninjas from across the land. They would create a clan of super ninjas. The most powerful ninja clan in the world.

But this was not Itachi's desire. He found out about this criminal organization some time ago, and he wanted to stop them, to stop war in general. He would eventually find a way to stop Akatsuki, but for now, he needed power. Enough power to protect those close to him. Not that he had any more friends. He had left them all long ago with his leave of the village. But he also needed his younger brother, Sasuke to get stronger so that he could kill Itachi...and the great Uchiha who had been believed to be dead: Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan. He wanted Sasuke to kill Madara so that he would never find out the truth about what happened that night.

He thought back to the final moments of the Uchiha clan.

_--Flashback--_

" Shisui... " Itachi said as he approached his best friend, who was sitting by the river bend, " we need to talk. "

Shisui, already knowing what Itachi was going to say, answered. " I'm not part of the rebellion, don't worry. "

Itachi was surprised. " How did you--? "

" It's pretty easy to figure you out, " Shisui said with a smirk. " I'm your best friend! I know these things. "

" Then...you know what I need to do, right? " Itachi asked.

Shisui sighed. " So, you've made your decision. You're going to betray our clan? "

" Betray the clan?! They're the traitors! " Itachi retorted.

" Calm down, calm down! " Shisui said. " I know. I want to help you. "

" You want to...help me? " Itachi asked, confused by his friends words.

" You know of the secret behind the Sharingan, correct? " Shisui asked.

" You mean the Mangekyou Sharingan? Yeah, why? " Itachi asked.

Shisui closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. " To gain this power and protect Konoha...I want you to kill me. "

" What?! " Itachi was shocked, " No...I won't kill you! "

" You must! It's the only way! " Shisui shouted. " What about Konoha? What about...Sasuke? "

Itachi's eyes widened at this. That's right. Sasuke is only eight years old, not even a genin yet. He couldn't know anything about the rebellion. He's too young to understand.

" Sasuke doesn't know anything yet. Don't you want to protect him? " Shisui asked.

" I do, but isn't there any other way? " Itachi replied.

Shisui shook his head. " No, I'm afraid not. Look, when you...you know...just dump my body in this river and leave a suicide note. Use the Sharingan to copy my hand writing. "

The two stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Itachi walked up to Shisui and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Shisui...thank you. "

Shisui closed his eyes and took one final breath before he felt the cold, sharp pain of Itachi's ANBU katana piercing through him.

" Itachi...good...bye... " Shisui fell to the ground as the air left his body and he became nothing more than a lifeless shell.

Itachi suddenly felt a powerful surge run through his eyes. He fell to the ground closing his eyes and clutching his head in pain. He opened his eyes to reveal the Sharingan. It's three tomoes fused together to become one tri-sided pupil in the middle of his blood red eyes. suddenly, three jutsus rushed through his mind. Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanou. These were the three incredible jutsus that came with the awakening of one's Mangekyou Sharingan.

Itachi got up and looked around. He could see everything more clearly. He also felt ten times stronger than before. He then looked down at Shisui's lifeless body. He did as he was told and dumped the body in the river, leaving a suicide note with Shisui's forged hand writing.

The next day, Itachi was sitting on his front porch with his little brother, Sasuke.

" Brother... " Sasuke spoke up, " father is always talking about how great you are. No matter how hard I try, he never acknowledges me. "

Itachi looked at his little brother sympathetically, then smirked and said, " Is that so? When you become a shinobi, people generally hate you because of your power. Even if you have your heart always set on your goals, you will grow distant from others and become cold from your battles. I am the barrier you must pass...even if you hate me. "

Sasuke looked up at Itachi with a confused look on his face. Suddenly, three Uchiha jounin's from the police force rushed up to them with anger in their eyes.

" Itachi! " one man shouted.

Itachi looked up at them. " Hm? What is it everyone? "

Another man spoke up. " Two men were missing from last night's meeting. Why didn't you come?! "

" Sorry... " Itachi replied, " I've been busy with missions ever since I became an ANBU member. "

" Yeah, we understand that, " the third man said. " Then maybe you can tell us something else. It's regarding the suicide drowning of Shisui Uchiha. "

Sasuke gasped at this. Itachi faked surprise and shock at this. He knew full well the truth behind it...after all, he was the one who killed him. Itachi pushed back the thoughts of yesterday's events to the back of his mind and let the man continue.

" Shisui was the other man who did not attend last night's meeting. I thought that you considered him as a true brother, " the man said.

" I see...I haven't seen him around recently. That's sad to hear, " Itachi replied.

The first man spoke up again. " As part of the police force, we will have to investigate this fully. "

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a little piece of paper. " This is the suicide note we found by the river. It's no doubt his hand writing. "

Itachi looked at them oddly. " If it's suicide, then what's there to investigate? "

" Those with the Sharingan have no problem forging someone's hand writing, " the man replied as he handed Itachi the note.

Itachi read the note that he had written.

_I'm tired of the duties..._

_There is no future for Uchiha..._

_and for me..._

_I cannot walk out the "path" any further..._

The man spoke up again. " He was known as 'Shisui of the Mirage'. He was a great man who would do any mission for the clan. I doubt he would leave something like this behind and die. "

Itachi's eyes grew cold. " It's not wise to judge others by your preconceptions and their appearances. "

" We'll leave that note to you, " the second man said. " Take it to the ANBU and request that they investigate, too. We have connections to them, so if you try to hide anything, we'll know. "

With that, the three men started to walk away. Itachi stood up and spoke.

" Why don't you quit being cowards? "

The three men halted immediately.

" What was that?! " they each said as they activated their Sharingans.

Itachi activated his regular Sharingan and attacked them at high speed, knocking them to the ground. " You people judge me by your preconceptions and my appearance. You all fail to measure your own capacity...and mine. Because of this, you lie beaten here. "

Sasuke stared at Itachi in shock and fear.

One of the men wiped blood from his mouth and said, " Shisui was ordered to keep an eye on you. Ever since you joined ANBU half a year ago, you've grown colder and more distant. Your actions and speech are stranger than ever. What the hell has happened to you?! "

Itachi stared directly into the other man's eyes and said, " As long as you hold on to the organization, the clan, and your name...you'll never achieve your full potential as shinobi. You all fear what we've yet to see and know! "

" Itachi, stop! " Fugaku yelled as he appeared at the scene.

Itachi directed his cold eyes at his father.

" What's the matter with you?! " Fugaku was outraged.

" Nothing's wrong...I'm just following orders, " Itachi replied.

" Then why didn't you come to the meeting? " Fugaku asked.

" To reach the height... " Itachi pulled out a kunai and threw it straight in the middle of one of the Uchiha clan symbols painted on the walls, " ...of my capacity. "

Sasuke watched his brother in fear. He never wanted to see Itachi like this. It just wasn't like him.

Itachi continued. " You forgot what's most important because you cling to something as insignificant as a clan. You're pathetic! Can't you see what you're actions will cause for the future? ...I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan. "

" Why you little...! " Fugaku shouted.

One of the injured men weakly stood up and pointed to Itachi. " That's it! Captain, arrest him! "

Just then, Sasuke ran out in front of Itachi. " Itachi! Please stop! "

Itachi snapped out of it and realized what he had done. He fell to the ground and bowed. " Please, forgive me. I'm not feeling well from all the missions I've been on. My actions were wrong of me. "

Fugaku sighed. " It's true. He has been on a lot of missions lately. Besides, we cannot arrest him without direct orders from the Hokage. He's my son, so I'll take care of him. "

With that the other men left quickly. Fugaku walked back inside the house an told Itachi and Sasuke to come in, too. Itachi looked over towards Fugaku, and for a split second, his normal Sharingan turned into the Mangekyou Sharingan. It immediately turned back afterwards.


	3. Deals and Farewells

That night, while Sasuke was at the academy, Itachi was training in the forest near his house. Something was different about it though...someone was watching him closely.

" Who's there?! " Itachi yelled as he threw a kunai towards the direction of the intense chakra levels he was feeling.

Whoever it was, blocked the kunai and warped right in front of Itachi. It was an older man with long, spiky, black hair. He was wearing an orange mask with one eye hole. He wore the tradition Uchiha fan symbol on the back of his black armor.

Itachi held a kunai out in front of him for protection. " Who are you? "

" Ah, forgive me! " the man said. " My name is Madara Uchiha. I've heard many great things about you, Itachi, and I've seen the way you battle. "

Itachi's eyes widened. " Madara? But...no...you can't be! The Madara Uchiha that founded the Uchiha clan died years ago! "

The man known as Madara shook his head. " I can assure you I am who I say I am. And I am very much alive. I've used a special forbidden jutsu to live this long. Although I am not as strong as I used to be, I still hold immense power. "

Itachi held his kunai tighter, still not letting his guard down. " Alright then, if you really are Madara, then prove it. Legend has it that you stole your brothers eyes to gain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. If you can show me that, then I'll believe you. "

Madara nodded and closed his visible eye. After a moment, he reopened it to reveal the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Itachi's eyes widened. " Alright, so you're telling the truth. What are you doing around here? "

" I understand you have a secret mission from the Hokage. To assassinate your clan, am I right? " Madara asked.

" How did you--? "

" I have my ways of finding these things out, " Madara replied before Itachi could finish. " Now, I would like to make a deal with you. "

Itachi was slightly interested. " What kind of deal? "

" I want revenge on the clan for betraying me years ago. They left me and denied my authority. I will help you kill the Uchiha clan. I will get my revenge, and you will be able to carry out your mission easier. Deal? "

Itachi thought about it for a moment. Even with all his strength alone, it wouldn't be enough to finish off the entire Uchiha Police Force.

" Alright, we have a deal. But just one condition. "

" Hm? What is it? " Madara asked.

" You leave my brother, Sasuke, alive. Got it? " Itachi said.

" But of course! " Madara replied. " After all, I wouldn't want to steal your prey. "

With that, Itachi and Madara had left the training forest and gathered their supplies. Itachi got his ANBU gear while Madara waited patiently. When Itachi was in his room, he took one final look at a picture of him, his brother, his mother and father, all sitting by the same river bank that he had killed Shisui at.

" Pathetic fools...they failed to realize my power, and they failed to realize the power they already had. Those traitors to Konoha. What were they thinking? Only you, Sasuke, were ever there for me. For that...I thank you. For that...I will give you a reason to grow stronger. A goal. That goal will be...revenge. "

He grabbed his katana and left the house. He met up with Madara outside.

" Ready? " Madara asked.

" Let's just get this over with, " Itachi replied.

Together, he and Madara slaughtered the Uchiha clan. Madara had taken care of the police force while Itachi killed the other clan members. The final victims were Itachi's parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

" Hello mother, father, " Itachi greeted with a sinister smile.

" Itachi! What have you done?! " Fugaku yelled.

" Itachi...please, don't do this! " Mikoto pleaded.

Itachi really had no problem with the fact that he was about to kill his father. They never really saw eye to eye on things anyway. However...his mother was different. She was always there for him when he needed her. He then remembered that she was part of the rebellion and his anger grew. He wondered if everything she had done for him was just an act. Did she ever really care about him?

" I told you before father... " Itachi said as he unsheathed his katana. He charged at his parents with great speed and slashed at both of them. " I'm just following orders. "

His parents immediately fell to the ground as their final breaths left their bodies. Just then, Sasuke barged through the doors. He must have just returned from the academy.

" Itachi! It's horrible! Everyone is--! "

Itachi threw a shuriken passed Sasukes arm, cutting the sleeve and drawing a little blood. Sasuke clutched his arm and fell to the ground.

" Ah! Itachi, what are you doing?! Wait! You...you did this...didn't you? " Sasuke asked with horror and realization in his eyes.

Itachi just stared at him with the same cold eyes as before. " Foolish little brother. "

Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, and with it, implanted this memory into Sasuke's mind so that it would haunt him forever. Sasuke fell to the ground screaming and yelling for him to make it stop.

" Brother...why...why did you kill everyone? " Sasuke asked.

" It was...to measure my capacity, " Itachi lied. He had to lie to Sasuke, if he wanted him to get any stronger.

" That's it? That's why you killed everyone?! " Sasuke was furious. He charged at Itachi with a kunai in hand, only to be knocked back with incredible force.

"_ Forgive me...Sasuke. I need to do this. It's for your own good, "_ Itachi thought to himself.

Sasuke felt fear take control of him and he took one last look at his parent's lifeless bodies before running out the door. He ran and ran until he finally tripped on a rock. He quickly got back up and tried to catch his breath for a moment. Itachi had watched this the whole time, and then appeared right in front of Sasuke.

" No...you...you can't be Itachi! " Sasuke yelled.

" I acted like the kind older brother you saw me as. You became jealous of my power and started to hate me. So, I'll let you live. You can obtain the same Mangekyou Sharingan as me, but there is one special requirement. You must...kill your closest friend. "

" Kill...your closest friend? " Sasuke asked, making sure he heard that right.

Itachi continued, " If you get the same eyes as me...including me, there will be three people who can use the Mangekyou Sharingan. So run...and cling to your pathetic life. One day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me again. "

Itachi proceeded to run. Sasuke, enraged by his brother's actions, grabbed a kunai laying on the ground and chased after him over a house. When Itachi landed to the ground, Sasuke took the opportunity to throw the kunai straight at Itachi's head. The kunai struck his hetai-ate and sent it flying to the ground. Itachi quickly grabbed his hetai-ate and re-tied it to his forehead. He turned around to take one last look at his brother. Itachi freely let the tears of guilt and regret flow down his face. He quickly used a smoke bomb and ran.

Itachi, after leaving the Uchiha district, went directly to the Hokage's office. He saw the Third Hokage, Danzou, the Elders, Rei, and Ami waiting for him there.

" Hokage-sama...my mission...is complete, " Itachi reported.

Sarutobi stared at him with sad eyes. He saw the blood stained katana in Itachi's hands and sighed. " I'm still very sorry you had to do this. "

" It...it had to be done, " Itachi replied.

Rei then rushed over to him and embraced him. Itachi was surprised by this, but then put his hands around the girl and held her tight. Ami walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Itachi directed his gaze to Sarutobi and the others. " Hokage-sama, I have something I must tell you. "

Itachi explained the return of Madara and how he helped with the Uchiha massacre.

" What?! But, that's impossible! Madara Uchiha died years ago! " Danzou said.

" Are you calling me a liar? " Itachi asked as he activated his normal Sharingan.

Danzou decided not to piss off the man who had just slaughtered his entire family. " Fine, but I still don't understand how he's alive. "

" I told you. He used a forbidden immortality jutsu, " Itachi said.

Itachi then turned to Sarutobi and said, " I also have one more thing I must tell you. I left my little brother, Sasuke, alive. He is still young and knows nothing of the rebellion. I gave him a goal...to grow stronger and hate me. I gave him a life of vengeance, so that he would one day kill Madara so he would never know the truth...and one day, kill me. "

Rei gasped. " But, why? Why don't you just tell him the truth? "

" Because...if I do, he will never grow strong enough to kill Madara. He's too kind, too innocent. If he hates me...he will gain power and he will one day be strong enough to kill Madara. And so that he will one day kill me, so that my conscience can finally be laid to rest. "

" Itachi... " Sarutobi started. " I swear on my life, I will do everything in my power to protect your brother. "

" Thank you Hokage-sama, " Itachi said. " That means a lot to me. But...I will have to leave Konoha. My crime is too serious. "

" No...Itachi, please don't go! " Rei pleaded.

" Rei...I'm sorry. I can't stay here anymore. I have to go, " Itachi replied.

Tears were threatening to fall from Rei's eyes.

" Itachi...isn't there any other way? " Ami asked. She didn't want to see her friend leave either.

" I'm afraid not, " Itachi replied. He then turned to Danzou, then man he had never trusted from the start. Something about him just pissed Itachi off every time he saw him.

" Danzou...know this. If you every tell Sasuke the truth, or even lay a finger on him, I'll leak out all the information I know about Konoha to enemy countries. Got it? " Itachi threatened.

" Understood... " Danzou replied, clearly terrified. " Now, don't you have to be going? "

Itachi took one last look at the people he cared for, well, most of the people he cared for, and then disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Itachi stood at the gates of Konoha. The sun would rise soon. He took one last look at his village before he stepped foot outside the village.

" Wait! " Rei called out from behind him.

Itachi turned around, surprised to see that she had followed him. " Rei...go home, you shouldn't be here. "

" No...I...I have to see you off. You're the best friend I've ever had, " Rei said, a look of sadness spread across her face. It was one that pained Itachi to see.

Itachi walked up to Rei and gave her one final hug. He then pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Their faces were only inches apart. He wiped a few tears off of her cheek and then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Rei's eyes widened, but then she closed them and relaxed while she returned the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, Itachi embraced her again and leaned down to her ear to whisper something to her.

" Rei...I love you, and I always have. But you need to just...forget about me. "

With that, he disappeared and left Rei standing there in shock.

_--End Flashback--_


	4. Returning Home

Itachi and Kisame had finally arrived outside of Konoha. They got into a battle with three jounin. One of them, Itachi recognized as the famous 'Copy Cat Ninja,' Kakashi Hatake. The other two were people he didn't know, nor did he care about. Itachi and Kisame fought with them for a little while. After about half an hour, they decided to flee and search for the Kyuubi jinchuuriki again.

Their first destination was to fill their stomaches at Ichiraku's Ramen.

_" I haven't been here in years, "_ Itachi thought to himself. _" I wonder if the food's still as good as it was back then._ "

They then noticed that they weren't alone. A boy with spiky blond hair had arrived with an older man with tan skin and brown hair. The boy was wearing an orange jumpsuit and the man was wearing a chuunin vest.

" Hey, Naruto, you better watch out. I heared that Sasuke's older brother was in town somewhere, " the man said.

" Wha-?! You mean that Itachi guy he's always talking about, Iruka-sensei? " Naruto asked.

" Yeah, him. So be careful, " Iruka replied.

When Itachi heard this, he gave Kisame a look that meant 'it's time to go'. The two Akatsuki members left in a hurry. Just then, Sasuke had walked by. He noticed a familiar chakra had just left. He thought hard about where he had felt it before.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Somewhere in the middle of town, up on a high rooftop, Itachi and Kisame were planning out their next move.

" We should split up, " Itachi said. " That way, we can cover more ground and find this jinchuuriki faster. "

" Heh, good thinking, " Kisame commented, " Alright, you cover the North and East side of Konoha, and I'll get the South and West sides. "

With that, the two partners went their separate ways and searched the village. What Itachi was really here for were two reasons: one, to let Danzou know that even though the Third is gone, Itachi is still alive and won't hesitate to leak out information on Konoha, and two, because he wanted to see Rei and Ami again.

He searched the East side of town first. That's where Rei and Ami lived. He thought of the one place they might be at his time of the day: the lake. Not to mention it was Summer, so there was a bigger chance that they would be at the lake to cool off.

Just as he had thought, he saw the familiar blue haired girl and raven haired girl swimming. He wanted so much just to tell them he had returned, but right now wasn't the best time. At least he knew that they were safe. He rushed off in a hurry to complete his mission and find the jinchuuriki.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rei stopped swimming and looked around. " Hey, did you just feel...? "

" A familiar chakra? " Ami finished for her. " Yeah, but where have I felt that before? "

The two girls got out of the lake and got dressed in their normal kunoichi gear. After that, they met up at Rei's shrine.

" Rei...I think I remember that chakra, " Ami said.

" Do you think it could be...? " Rei asked.

Ami nodded, knowing exactly who Rei was talking about. " It has to be him. There's no other chakra like that. "

Rei's eyes widened. " ...Itachi. "

They rushed out of the shrine to find him. They checked at the lake first, where they first felt the chakra. He wasn't there, so they went to Ichiraku's. No luck.

" Where could he be? " Ami wondered.

Suddenly, they felt it again. That powerful chakra that could only belong to one person. It flew up to the top of a roof. They followed it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_ Damn...they're following me... "_ Itachi thought to himself. "_ Please, Rei, don't do this. "_

Suddenly, he found what he was looking for. He felt a chakra source that could only belong to the Kyuubi itself. But it was sealed within another chakra source, a weaker one. It was coming from inside of the building he was on.

" There you are, " Itachi said.

He jumped from the roof and swung from a ledge into the upstairs window. From the looks of the place, it was a hotel. He contacted Kisame, who appeared beside him within five seconds. They knocked on the door and a young boy, about 12 years old, answered. He had spiky blond hair and he wore an orange jumpsuit. The boy looked shocked by Itachi's sudden appearance. He must have been expecting someone else.

" W-who are you? " the boy asked.

" Heh, you're coming with us kid! " Kisame said.

_" Way to be unsuspicious, dumbass, "_ Itachi thought bitterly.

" Itachi! " a familiar and enraged voice shouted from down the hall.

Itachi recognized this voice as belonging to his younger brother. " Sasuke...so, you're still alive. "

Sasuke was pissed off at just the sight of his older brother. He wanted him dead. He did a few hand seals and then lightning started to form in his palm. " I've lived all these years for this moment. I've raised my hatred for you this whole time and became stronger. Today, Itachi Uchiha...I'll kill you!! "

Sasuke charged at Itachi, Chidori raging with all the power his hatred for Itachi would grant him. He ran down the hall, destroying the wall in the process. In the blink of an eye, Itachi had stopped Sasuke's attack with his hand.

" Pathetic, " Itachi said. His used a small amount of strength to snap Sasuke's arm, making it impossible to form any jutsus at the moment.

Sasuke screamed in pain. Itachi threw him back across the hall. Sasuke, not willing to give up, got back up and charged at him again. Itachi was getting annoyed now. He threw Sasuke back against the wall and rushed up to him, holding him by the neck. He brought his mouth to Sasuke's ear and whispered words that he would never forget.

" You're still too weak. You're hatred is not strong enough, " He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and threw Sasuke into the world of Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke screamed in anguish from memories of the past. He saw his clan dying in front of him all over again.

"_ Forgive me...Sasuke, "_ Itachi thought to himself.

" Ah...Itachi, long time no see, " a voice said from down the hall.

Itachi recognized that slimy voice. That irritating sound could only come from one evil, snake sannin, SOB. It was Orochimaru.

" What are you doing here? " Itachi asked, never looking away from Sasuke. If he did, Tsukuyomi would vanish.

" What? An old comrade can't drop by and say hello once in a while? " Orochimaru said as he walked closer.

" Kisame, forget the Kyuubi boy for now! We have trouble, " Itachi ordered.

Kisame quickly dashed toward his comrade to see what was the matter. He then saw a very familiar face.

" Heh, Orochimaru. Long time no see, " Kisame said with a smirk. He noticed how Orochimaru's arms were tied up and wrapped in bandages. " Looks like you can't do any jutsus in that state. Well, isn't this just my lucky day! "

He drew his sword, Samehada, and got in a fighting stance. He swung at Orochimaru, who dodged the assault easily. Orochimaru quickly kicked Kisame in the gut, making him fly backwards. Suddenly, his tongue became snake-like and flew at Kisame. Kisame landed on his feet and swung at the tongue, shredding it to pieces and stealing some chakra.

Orochimaru was slightly surprised at what Kisame's sword had done. Naruto took this opportunity to run back inside his room.

" _Just who the hell are these guys?_ " Naruto thought to himself._ " Come on, Ero-sennin! Get back soon! "_

" Heh, just so you know, my Samehada doesn't slice...it shreds! " Kisame said. He clapped his hands together and shouted, " Water Explosive! "

Kisame shot a huge amount of water from his mouth that flooded the hotel room floor that they were on. Everyone was now suspended in water.

" _Nice work, idiot! "_ Itachi thought.

Kisame then did a few hand seals and shouted, " Water Shark Bullet! "

Orochimaru smiled slyly as a shark made of chakra and water came swimming at him at high speed. He quickly spit something out of his mouth. It was small and round. Right then, the shark made contact with it. The water became hazy and clouded.

Kisame smirked. " _A haze bomb, eh? Not bad. He probably ran outside. "_

" Great Toad's Stomach! " came a new voice. Immediately, what looked to be the inside of a frog's stomach had covered the walls and sucked the water dry.

Kisame looked in the direction of the voice. He saw a man he thought he'd never see. The Great Toad Sennin, Jiraiya. This was bad.

" Itachi, look's like we have company... " Kisame said. " We'd better retreat for now! "

Itachi nodded and broke his concentration on Sasuke, releasing him from Tsukuyomi. Sasuke was unconscious, so Itachi wasn't concerned. Not that he would have much trouble stopping him, should he awaken. The two Akatsuki members ran down the hall until they came to a dead end.

Itachi focus his eyes on the wall and shouted, " Amaterasu! " Instantly, the wall was set ablaze by black flames that burned like the fires of Hell.

Itachi and Kisame quickly jumped out of the burning hole in the wall. They need to track down Orochimaru before he could do anything to mess up their mission. What was he doing here anyway?

Jiraiya went back into the room where Naruto was. " Come on Naruto! We have to get out of here now! "

Naruto followed Jiraiya to the burning wall. " Ero-sennin! What's that-! "

" Don't touch it! " Jiraiya warned. He pulled out a scroll, pen, and ink. He wrote something down on it and made a sealing circle. With a quick hand sign, he sealed the fire away inside the scroll. " Come on! We need to get you to safety, and warn the village! "

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi and Kisame ran atop the roofs of houses, searching for Orochimaru. Suddenly, Itachi felt a very familiar chakra...two actually.

" _No...not them...please not now! "_ Itachi ran faster as Kisame struggled to keep up.

" Hey, wait up! You know I can't run as fast as you! " Kisame shouted. " Besides, why are we running from those two? They're probably just regular, unsuspecting ninjas- "

" They're not, " Itachi said. " They're following us. "

Kisame stopped moving and drew his Samehade. " Then I'll take care of them! "

" No! " Itachi said as he stopped a few feet away from him. " I...I know them. "

Kisame raised an eyebrow. " Oh? Old friends of yours? "

" ...No... " he lied. " But they won't interfere, trust me. Right now, we need to track down Orochimaru and- "

Orochimaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere. " Looking for me, Uchiha? " He threw a kunai straight at Itachi, who blocked it with one of his own. Orochimaru then reached into his mouth and pulled out the legendary sword, Kusanagi.

" Oh, so you have a death wish, do you? " Itachi replied as he and Orochimaru went flying towards the ground in a flury of steel clashing with steel. He activated his regular Sharingan as they were falling.

" Heh, don't hog all the fun! " Kisame yelled as he jumped down after them.


	5. Good Bye

" I feel their presence up ahead, " Ami stated. " They seem to have stopped moving! "

" Yeah, and it seems like another strong chakra source just joined them, " Rei said.

The two kunoichi ran faster to their destination. They just had to know...was it really him? As they came closer, a blur was all they saw from afar. Either the heat was making the scene blurry, or two shinobi were fighting at extremely high speeds! Rei and Ami decided to travel along the roof tops to conceal themselves better. They also concealed their chakra by stopping the flow. They hoped they wouldn't be caught.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The fight continued for what seemed like an eternity. Although it had only been a few minutes, it seemed like they had been fighting for much, much longer than that to Itachi. Beads of sweat dribbled down each of the shinobi's faces.

" _Damn it! This guy is tough... "_ Itachi thought. _" Even with Kisame's and my combined strength, even though Orochimaru can't use any jutsu, he's difficult to defeat. I guess this is why he's referred to as the 'Snake Sennin'. "_

Suddenly, Itachi noticed Orochimaru shift his eyes toward the roof tops.

"_ No...don't tell me he's noticed already! Rei, Ami...run! "_

Orochimaru jumped toward the roof tops, Kusanagi held with his snake-like tongue. Rei and Ami, who were hiding out up there trying to get a good look at the match, were surprised by the sudden attack. It was so fast, they wouldn't have time to dodge, even if they tried. They closed their eyes and braced themselves for the inevitable. This was the end. But...the attack never never came.

Suddenly, Rei felt something wet hit her face. It smelled like...blood. She opened her eyes to witness the horror that lie before her. Ami did the same and gasped at the scene in front of them. Itachi stood before them, Orochimaru's Kusanagi piercing him right through the stomach. Rei gasped in horror.

Itachi grimaced in pain. He turned his head to the girls behind him. " Rei...Ami...run...now! "

" Itachi...! " Rei shouted.

Kisame watched the scene from below and smirked. " Not your friends, huh? "

He then clenched the hilt of Samehada and jumped toward Orochimaru, who seemed to be too distracted to notice.

" Aren't you forgetting something?! " Kisame shouted as he swung at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru turned his head in surprise. He had forgotten about the other Akatsuki member. He was too wrapped up in his fight with Itachi to notice him in the first place. He took the blow from Samehada and went flying toward the ground, creating a huge crater on impact.

Rei and Ami grabbed hold of Itachi to help him keep balance, while Kisame followed Orochimaru and continued the fight.

" Hold on, I'll pull it out quickly and heal you! " Ami said.

Itachi held still as Ami swiftly pulled out Kusanagi and threw it aside. Itachi nearly yelled in pain. Although it was quick, it still hurt like hell.

" Sorry, " Ami apologized. " Now, hold still. I'm going to heal that wound. "

She held out her hand and a green chakra covered it. She carefully held her hand over the wound. Rei watched as Ami healed the wound. Within seconds, the hole healed up and it stopped bleeding. Itachi was amazed by at fast it healed. Ami really was a skilled medic-nin. But now wasn't the time to chat about it. He still had a certain Snake-sennin to finish off.

" Ami, Rei, we'll catch up later. I have to finish this first. Oh, and thank you for healing me. Now, you've got to run and hide! " Itachi said as he rushed off to aid his comrade.

Rei stared after him. " Itachi...it is you. "

Ami was just as happy to see him, but this wasn't a good time. They had to hide somewhere. She grabbed Rei's hand and pulled her to somewhere away from the battle site. " Come on, let's go! "

Rei was surprised. " Wait! Ami, where are we going?! "

Ami didn't answer. She dragged Rei all the way to Ichiraku's Ramen. They hid low there, but they could still see the battle.

Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku's gave them a questioning look. " Hey, what's all the commotion out there? What's going- "

" SHH! Go hide! " Ami and Rei said in unison. Teuchi shut his mouth and went to the back room where his 12-year-old daughter, Ayame, was hiding.

Rei and Ami watched as the fight raged on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

TING! CLANK! SWOOSH!

The sound of weapons clashing and slicing through the air resonated through the streets of Konoha. Unfortunately, Kisame was already knocked out. It was down to Itachi and Orochimaru now. Itachi did a few hand seals, getting ready for an attack.

" Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu! " Itachi shouted as he shot many fire balls from his mouth at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru managed to dodge a few, but he was getting exhausted and couldn't dodge them all. One of the fire balls struck him across his face. Within it was a shuriken that sliced his cheek.

" Argh! " Orochimaru yelled. " You're...pretty good. But now it's time to finish this once and for all! "

Itachi landed on the ground in his fighting stance, trying to catch his breath. Orochimaru smirked.

" I've thought about how I might be able to beat you...no...not just beat you, I want to _torture_ you! " Orochimaru paused for a moment and smirked, " And I'll do that...by attacking your heart! Kabuto, now! "

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared from the sky. Itachi noticed this and turned around to stop this new enemy's attack. Orochimaru took this moment of distraction to grab his discarded Kusanagi and charge at Itachi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rei saw Orochimaru charging at Itachi and gasped. She ran towards the battle site as fast as she could.

" Rei, wait! No! " Ami yelled. She quickly followed Rei, knowing perfectly well what she was about to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi held up a kunai to block one that belonged to a man who looked to be around his age. He had short, silver hair and he wore large glasses. He mostly wore purple, black, and light blue as the main colors of his uniform.

Itachi quickly parried Kabuto's attack and sliced at his chest. Kabuto smirked and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" _A shadow clone?! "_ Itachi thought to himself. "_ Why didn't my Sharingan detect anything? "_

" You're mine now, Itachi! " Orochimaru yelled as he held Kusanagi, aiming straight for his chest.

It all happened in a split second. Itachi's eyes flickered to two oncoming shadows. They threw themselves in the path of the attack, Kusanagi piercing through both of the silhouettes. Itachi yelled the first thing that came to his mind...

" No! "

Orochimaru snickered. He tossed the bodies of Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno to the side. He jumped back a few feet to safety. His plan had gone quite nicely.

" Rei! Ami! " Itachi ran towards the bleeding bodies of the two young girls.

Rei and Ami looked up at him. Their breathing was weak. Itachi cursed himself for not seeing Orochimaru's plan earlier. He cursed himself even more for not bothering to learn any medical jutsu. He never thought he would need it, calling it some 'worthless jutsu'. Yeah, well that 'worthless jutsu' was what saved him, and it was what he needed now!

" Rei...Ami...no...why? Why didn't you run when I told you to? " Tears were threatening to fall from Itachi's eyes. If they did, it would be only about the second or third time he's cried in his whole life.

Rei smiled up at him weakly. " Because...I couldn't let you...die...I love you too much. "

" Rei...please, no. I love you, too. " Itachi then turned to Ami, who was just barely clinging to life. " And Ami, you saved me with your medical jutsu. You're one of my closest friends. Please...you guys can't leave me! "

Ami smiled at him. " That's...what friends are for...right? "

Rei reached up to his face and touched his cheek. " Itachi...it's not goodbye...it's more like...see ya later... " She took one final look at the man she loved and sacrificed herself for. Finally, she felt sleepy and then all was black.

Ami smiled at seeing the two lovers. She was glad her friends were happy. " Itachi... "

Itachi turned his head to her, tears now freely flowing from his eyes. " Ami...please...not you, too. "

With one final breath, she whispered the words, " I have to go. I'm sorry. Thank you...for being such a great friend...all these years. "

Itachi shut his eyes tight, hoping it was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't. His only remaining friends were taken away from him. His love. One of the best medic-nins he knew. Both of them...gone. Itachi leaned down and placed one final kiss on Rei's lips. The warmth was already beginning to fade from them.

" Rest in peace...my dear friends. "

Orochimaru watched as Itachi lost everything he ever had. This brought him great pleasure. He began to laugh evilly.

" How does it feel? Now you don't have to be burdened with bonds of friendship. "

" Shut up... " Itachi said coldly.

Nothing could describe the pain, the sorrow, the pure _hatred_ he felt right now. His only friends were gone. The only thing in life that kept him breathing, that kept him feeling like he had a reason to live, that sustained him...was taken away from him in an instant. The only person to ever love him, had sacrificed herself to save him. The best friend who would always help him with his shinobi training, the genius who dreamed of becoming a great medic-nin, had died protecting him. His friends...his life...his reason to live...was gone. What did he have now? He had his hatred for Orochimaru. Yes, he would avenge his fallen friends...and one day join them.

" For every ounce of pain you've caused Rei and Ami... " Itachi said as he slowly turned around, his eyes closed, tears freely sliding down his cheek, " I'll make you feel that same pain a thousand fold! " He opened his eyes to reveal the blood red irises that were the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he felt Itachi's chakra grow. It was flowing through Itachi's body like the fires of Hell. This wasn't a calm chakra source. Itachi was going to kill him. Orochimaru knew this was the end.

" Tsukuyomi, " Itachi said.

Orochimaru was instantly caught in Itachi's genjutsu. He was tied to a cross. All colors around him were inverted. The moon he saw in the sky was pitch black. There in front of him was Itachi. He held a katana in his hand and approached Orochimaru. Orochimaru couldn't move. For the first time in his life, he was terrified.

" Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi, " Itachi said with a sadistic smile. " Unlike the previous 'visitors' to this world, you are different. This is more than just a regular genjutsu. Whatever happens in here...will happen outside. "

Orochimaru's mouth hung open in shock and fear. " Please, spare me! "

Itachi's smile faded. He now had a hard, cold, and serious look on his face. " Spare you? Oh, you mean like how you spared Rei and Ami? "

Itachi thrust his sword straight into Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru gasped in pain. He looked down at the blade. His blood staining the steel. Was Itachi serious about what he said? Was there more to this genjutsu than meets the eye?

" For seventy two hours, you will endure this pain over and over again, " Itachi said.

Orochimaru passed out. When he awoke, there were now two Itachi's standing in front of him. They both stabbed him in the stomach. It was more painful than the last. This process repeated until there were one thousand Itachi's piercing his skin. This was absolute hell. No other pain was like this. Orochimaru wished he was dead. If Itachi's words were true...maybe he was.

Itachi finally stopped and stared at him. That sick, sadistic smile returned to his face. " Congratulations. You now only have seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes, and fifty nine seconds left to go. "

Orochimaru's eyes widened. Was he serious?! Throughout all of that, only one second had passed? That couldn't be possible!

" I told you before Orochimaru, I'll make you feel the pain you caused my friends one thousand fold. You will endure every second of pain in this world. I want you to suffer the slowest possible death imaginable. Orochimaru, you _really_ shouldn't have pissed me off. "

Only screams of pain and torture could be heard throughout the next seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes, and fifty nine seconds. Just as Itachi promised, Orochimaru had endured every last second of it. When it was all over, Itachi released Orochimaru from the genjutsu. Orochimaru's eyes widened. Was it really all over? He fell to the ground, mentally tormented and he was breathing heavily. Then, he felt it. The pain caused by Tsukuyomi...it wasn't just mental anymore. He screamed and writhed in pain.

Itachi walked up to Orochimaru's body. He stared down at him with cold eyes. " You think it's over with that? Does seventy two hours seem like a long time to you? "

Orochimaru stared up at him. Fear and torment mixed with a cold sweat were planted all over his face. Itachi's eyes still had not returned to normal. His Mangekyou Sharingan burned brightly. Orochimaru knew that from the look on his face, this was nowhere near over. What could be worse?

" I told you that by the end of this, you would be dead. I'm afraid that was a lie. What I meant to say was, you'll wish you were dead. You're used to immortality, right? " Itachi smirked. " Then you better get used to that pain, because you'll be feeling it for an eternity. "

Orochimaru was caught yet again in Tsukuyomi. The same procedure began anew, but this time, something was different. More than seventy two hours had passed...

Meanwhile outside of Tsukuyomi, Itachi and Kisame stared at the violently shaking body of Orochimaru. Itachi finally turned off his Mangekyou Sharingan. There was no need for it now. He had used a justu that would hold Orochimaru in there until the day he died. But Orochimaru was immortal, right? Sucks to be him.

" Woah...man, now I know not to piss you off! " Kisame commented.

" Come on, we'll let Konoha's ANBU take care of him, " Itachi said.

_The next day..._

Itachi stood in front of two graves in the ground. There were roses at the head of them, lying against two headstones, each engraved with names on them.

_Ami Mizuno_

_1985-2001_

_Beloved friend, daughter, and medic-nin._

_R.I.P._

_Rei Hino_

_1985-2001_

_Beloved friend, grand daughter, and miko._

_R.I.P._


End file.
